2014 Fritzie Awards ~NOMINATIONS~
Committee Avery FireFlame, Host of FireVivor & Logo creator Toadgamer80, Multiple roleplay winner & Host of Toadvivor 1dra7, Host of Dravivor & 3 time FireVivor winner That Epic, Host of Epicvivor '' '''BrunoSomebody', Well-known roleplayer of 35+ characters & Host of Soovyver Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th, Host of Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club & Well-known parody roleplayer Welcome to the Fritzies! Welcome to the IRC RP wiki's first ever Fritzie ''awards! For the first time ever, the TDIFF wiki's huge and always-growing collection of crazy characters will be assembled, and recognized! The committee of 6 users will be post categories on which you can make your nominations. Nominations can be made in the comments on this page, and will end sometime during the week of '''February 3rd-7th.'After that, you will be able to vote. If you see someone who has been nominated that you would like to support, please tell us IN CHAT PM. Your vote WILL NOT BE RECORDED UNLESS IT IS SENT TO ONE OF THE 6 COMMITTEE MEMBERS. We are trying to make the Fritzies ''an interactive experience for all the users on TDIFF. We've planned to have well-known and beloved roleplay characters do interviews on the "red carpet," announce the winners, and more. Also, previews of upcoming roleplays will be shown. It should be fun. If a character or roleplay wins a Fritzie award, a template, (similar to the Featured User template), will be awarded on that winner's blog/page, for everyone to see. (Such a gr8 accomplishment whoo gud job clapping tbqh). Below are the categories for which you can make your nominations. '''This award show is involving all the users, so if there's a category you would like to add, tell one of the committee members to add it'. Character Placing Categories WORST WINNER *Mr. Blasphemy (FireVivor: The Sahara) *Denise Martin (Benvivor: ThatShittyOneWeWIllNeverSpeakOfAgain) *Raye (Dravivor: Seychelles) *Sirius (Firevivor: Season 1) *Brad Chadwell (RedSurvivor II) *Lynsey (Ovivor: Brazil) BEST WINNER *Mr. Blasphemy (FireVivor: The Sahara) *Marianne (Redvivor: Hawaii) *Luna (Ovivor: India) *Candace (Dravivor: China) *Myself (Ovivor: Turkey) *Nekci Menij (Ovivor: Micronesia) *Tyler Oakley (Toadvivor: Michigan) *Brenda Caramoan (Redvivor: Australia) *Ingrid Petroyska (Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays) *Matt Petters (Epicvivor: Midway Island) *Soo Hok (Ovivor: El Salvador) *Dravivor654 (Dravivor: Lost Islands) *Linwood Boomer (FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) *Amanda (Ovivor: Vietnam) BEST FIRST BOOT *Betsy (Redvivor: Hawaii) *Maleficent (Toadvivor: Michigan) *brICE (Dravivor: Congo) *Diamond (FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) *Yejide (Firevivor: Redemption Island')'' *Jenna (CKsurvivor: Singapore) MOST ROBBED CHARACTER *Miss Piggy (FireVivor: Brazil) *Sundra Deeas-Tyn'' (Ovivor: Costa Rica)'' *King Alfonso'' (Dravivor: Tahiti)'' *Midge (Redvivor: Australia) *Phill Shapperds'' (Redvivor: Panama)'' *Christine (Redvivor: China) Roleplay Categories BEST ROLEPLAY *''Ovivor: All-Stars'' *''Redvivor: Hawaii'' *''Epicvivor: Midway Island'' *''Firevivor: Blood vs Water'' *''Toadvivor: Michigan'' *''Dravivor: Tahiti'' WORST ROLEPLAY *''FireVivor: Namibia'' *''Dravivor: Seychelles'' *''Benvivor: ThatShittyOneWeWillNeverSpeakOfAgain'' *''Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club'' *''Redvivor: Acre '' BEST ROLEPLAY SERIES *''Redvivor'' *''Dravivor'' *''Ovivor'' *''FireVivor'' *''Epicvivor'' *''Nalyd's Survivor'' BEST ROLEPLAY HOST *That Epic *Reddude *Owenandheatherfan *Ben109 *Avery FireFlame *1dra7 Memorable Moments Categories BEST SCANDAL/MELTDOWN/#SURVIVORBREAKDOWN/CONTROVERSY *Wondrasch and Jenna Darabond are the same person (Dravivor: All Stars) *Luna breaks down because of Satan (Redvivor: Philippines) *Lunch Lady Belinda spreading lies about Lauren having lice through the camp (FireVivor: Ecuador) *The Turntkeys idol out Turid and Hope back to back (Dravivor: Tahiti) *Kass wins against Chef Bobby (FireVivor: Redemption Island) *Marie turns on her alliance, blindsiding Isadora, and saving Cole (Redvivor: China) FUNNIEST MOMENT *Tanner Smith taking credit for Captain Freedom's blindside (Ovivor: All-Stars) *Chippewa tribe coming to the challenge drunk because of Jessyka (Toadvivor: Michigan) *Dravery purchasing a sex tape at the auction (Dravivor: Tahiti) *Kristal Kox voting for Noah (FireVivor: North Pole) *Cherry Poppins the stripper killing John Locke (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) *Sarah votes for Cole at every single Tribal Council she attends. (Redvivor: China) BEST IDOL PLAY *Nekci Menij plays the idol accidentally on Papa Rainbow and blindsides Billy Mays who in reality had betrayed her anyway (Ovivor: India) *Captain Freedom idols Morpheus and is voted out by Judd's alliance (Ovivor: All Stars) *Topaz blindsides herself by playing a fake idol (Ovivor: El Salvador) *Staci idols out Gaybeeu with one vote (Toadvivor: Michigan) *R0bot tricks his tribe into thinking he wants to be voted out, only to play an idol and get Miss Piggy eliminated with one vote (FireVivor: Brazil) *Antasma plays his idol on Nekci, and votes for her as a throwaway, so only Nekci's vote counts... which was for Antasma himself. (Ovivor: Micronesia) BEST ELIMINATION DUE TO OTHER MEANS THAN BEING VOTED OUT *Katelynn Zales loses in the firemaking challenge at the Final 4 (Dravivor: Morocco) *Aaryn's default elimination (Dravivor: Congo) *Nissim rides away on The Whale. (Ovivor: Brazil & Ovivor: All-Stars) *Søren dies (RedSurvivor II) *Soo Hok quits after being sexually violated, humiliated, dehumanized, and totally spent by The Whale (Ovivor: All-Stars) *Christine is rocked after deciding to go to rocks to save Cole (Redvivor: China) BEST SHOWMANCE *Turid & Alfonso (Dravivor: Tahiti) *Probst & Dawson (Epicvivor: Egypt) *Aimee & Neb (Toadvivor: Michigan) *Cat & Rory (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *Gaybeeu & Tyler (Toadvivor: Michigan) *Amanda & Big Massif (Ovivor: Vietnam) *Tia & Zac (FireVivor: Season 1) *Anne Maria & Braden'' (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club)'' *Sabrina & Fritz (Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *Brisbane Joney & Logan vs Cornelius (Survivor: IRC Island) *Christine & Cole (Redvivor: China) *Sha'Quishalaray & Ulrich (Survivor: IRC Desert) *Tanner & Isabel'' (Ovivor: Costa Rica & All-Stars)'' BEST CONFLICT *Rory vs. Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *Kat vs. Ezekiel (Redvivor: Hawaii) *Mikala vs. everyone (Dravivor: Tahiti) *Logan vs Cornelius (Survivor: IRC Island) *Cole vs. Sarah (Redvivor: China) *SG's Characters vs. ReddyProbst (Redvivor: Australia/Hawaii/China) BEST ROLEPLAY TWIST *The entire premise of Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Favorites. *Sacred Idol (Redvivor) *Radioactive Idol (FireVivor: Area 51)* *Phony Immunity Idol (Ovivor: El Salvador) *Pairs (Dravivor: Tahiti) *Tribal Inactivity Evacuations (Ovivor) MOST ORIGINAL CHALLENGE *Sandbags (Created by Reddude) *Fruit Ninja (Created by Reddude) *5 Gifs Challenge (Created by Avery FireFlame) *Color Wheel (Created by 1dra7) *Ready or Not Here I Animals (Created by COKEMAN11) *Musical Lapdance (Created by Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th) BEST WTF MOMENT *Will Floorman is revealed to be Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Japan')''' *John Kenzington commits suicide and is then eaten by Maleficent after his unanimous elimination ''(Toadvivor: Michigan) *Cherry Poppins kills John Locke (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) *Katelynn Zales is revealed to be Jenna Darabond, who is later revealed to be the same person as Wondrasch (Dravivor: All Stars) *Cole gets 25 votes overall, and somehow gets 5th (Redvivor: China) *Mr. Blasphemy wins (Firevivor: The Sahara) '' Contestant Categories MOST HEROIC CONTESTANT *GOD ''(FireVivor: Redemption Island & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) *Rory (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *Luna (Redvivor: Philippines) *Optimus (Epicvivor: Midway Island) *Jack (Redvivor: Hawaii) *Bruno Somebody (FireVivor: Brazil) MOST VILLAINOUS CONTESTANT *Aaryn Gries (Dravivor: Congo & Dravivor: All Stars) *Myra Sartain (Redvivor: Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) *Satan (Redvivor: Philippines) *Gia (Redvivor: Panama) *Tanner Smith (FireVivor: North Pole & Ovivor: All-Stars) *Orlando (FireVivor: Robot Pirate Island) *Lunch Lady Belinda (FireVivor: Ecuador) *Jenna Darabond (Dravivor: China and All-Stars) *Logan (Survivor: IRC Island) *Staci (Toadvivor: Michigan) *Sarah (Redvivor: China) *Cole (Redvivor: China) *Antasma (Ovivor: Fans vs. Favorites) '' BEST MALE CONTESTANT *Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *Judd Sergeant (Ovivor: Kyushu & Ovivor: All-Stars) *Rory (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *Linwood Boomer (FireVivor: The Sahara, FireVivor: Cape Horn, FireVivor: Ecuador, & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) *Matt Petters'' (Epicvivor: Midway Island & Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites)'' *Chandler (FireVivor: The Sahara & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) BEST FEMALE CONTESTANT *Luna Lovegood (Ovivor: India) *Lividmanda (Ovivor: Kyushu & Ovivor: All-Stars) *Analapinquana (FireVivor: The Sahara) *Myra Sartain (Redvivor: Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) *Isabel de Souza (Ovivor: Costa Rica & Ovivor: All-Stars) *Soo Hok (Ovivor: El Salvador & Ovivor: All-Stars) *Marianne (Redvivor: Hawaii) FUNNIEST CONTESTANT *Sting (Epicvivor: Antarctica & Epicvivor Heroes vs. Villains) *Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *John Kenzington (Toadvivor: Michigan) *Matt Petters (Epicvivor: Midway Island & Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites) *Benson (Epicvivor: Midway Island) *Probst109 (Redvivor: China) BEST UTR/INV CONTESTANT *Mary Sartain (Redvivor: Panama) *Brenda Caramoan (Redvivor: Australia) *Mr. Blasphemy (FireVivor: The Sahara) *Hope Driskill (Dravivor: Tahiti) *Ric Nielsen (Redvivor: Panama & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) BEST FOREIGN CONTESTANT *Marianne (Redvivor: Hawaii) *Ingrid Petroyska (Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays) *Swedish Chef (CKSurvivor: Martinique) *Valesca (Dravivor: Tahiti) *Nissim Ourfali (Epicvivor: Egypt) *Isabel de Sousa (Ovivor: Costa Rica & Ovivor: All-Stars) *Robert Mustechio'' (Dravivor 4)'' *Saison Marguerite (Redvivor: Panama) *Big Massif (Ovivor: Vietnam) BEST NON-COMPETITOR *Josh Nichols (FireVivor: North Pole) *Cherry Poppins & Ben Dover (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) MOST ACCURATE CELEBRITY PARODY *Tyler Oakley (Toadvivor: Michigan) *Russell Crowe (Toadvivor: Michigan) '' BEST NON-HUMAN CHARACTER *Totoro ''(Epicvivor: The Cursed Islands) *JoeTheTurnip (Dravivor: Morocco & Dravivor: All-Stars) *Juanthecow (Ovivor: Vietnam) BEST/MOST ACCURATE USER PARODY *Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *EnTrey (CKSurvivor: Singapore) BEST REALITY SHOW PARODY *Phill Shapperds (Redvivor: Panama) *Rachel Reilly (FireVivor: Japan, FireVivor: Blood vs. Water, & Ovivor: Brazil) *Brenda Caramoan (Redvivor: Australia) *CITCourtney (Dravivor: Lost Islands & Dravivor: All-Stars) MOST ACCURATE OTHER PARODY *Nekci Menij (Ovivor: India) ''(Necki version: 1dra7) *Saison Marguerite ''(Redvivor: Panama) *Jenna Darabond (Dravivor: China & All-Stars) *Lunch Lady Belinda (FireVivor: Ecuador) *Brittnay Matthews (Ovivor: Turkey) *Jackie Burkhart (Firevivor: Brazil) BEST PARODY *Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) *Phill Shapperds (Redvivor: Panama) *Brittnay Matthews (Ovivor: Turkey & Fans vs. Favorites) '' *Bruno Somebody ''(Firevivor: Brazil) *Marina (Ovivor: India & Fans vs. Favorites) *Tyler Oakley (Toadvivor: Michigan) Series Specific Categories BEST DRAVIVOR SEASON *''Dravivor: All Stars'' *''Dravivor: Morocco'' *''Dravivor: Tahiti'' *''Dravivor: China'' BEST DRAVIVOR CONTESTANT *Dravery (Tahiti) *Aaryn Gries (Congo & All-Stars) *Dravivor654 (The Lost Islands & All-Stars) *Jenna Darabond (China & All-Stars) BEST TOADVIVOR CONTESTANT *Staci (Michigan) *Gaybeeu LaVodka (Michigan) *Aimee (Michigan) BEST BENVIVOR CONTESTANT BEST SGVIVOR CONTESTANT *Glenda (Samoa) *Ben (Samoa) BEST FANVIVOR CONTESTANT *Anne Maria (Trashy Strip Club) *Arthur (Trashy Strip Club) *Tammy (Trashy Strip Club) *Johnson (Trashy Strip Club) BEST CKSURVIVOR CONTESTANT *Lil B (Singapore) *Curlos (Singapore) *Colleen (Martinique) *Swedish Chef (Martinique) *Jenna (Singapore) BEST NALYD'S SURVIVOR SEASON * Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Island) BEST NALYD'S SURVIVOR CONTESTANT *Logan (IRC Island, IRC Holidays) *Wolfgang (IRC Island) *Fire (IRC Island) BEST REDVIVOR CONTESTANT *Myra Sartain (Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) *Mary Sartain (Panama) *Marianne (Hawaii) *Gia (Panama) *Satan (Philippines) *Saison Marguerite (Panama) *Cole (China) *Christine (China) *Sarah (China) *Dark Horse (China) BEST REDVIVOR SEASON *''Redvivor: Hawaii'' *''Redvivor: Panama'' *''Redvivor: China'' BEST FIREVIVOR CONTESTANT *Chandler (The Sahara & Blood vs. Water) *Linwood Boomer (The Sahara, Cape Horn, Ecuador, & Blood vs. Water) *GOD (Redemption Island & Blood vs. Water) *Lunch Lady Belinda (Ecuador) *Analapinquana (FireVivor: The Sahara) BEST FIREVIVOR SEASON *''FireVivor: Blood vs. Water'' *''FireVivor: The Sahara'' *''FireVivor: Redemption Island'' *''FireVivor: Ecuador'' BEST OVIVOR CONTESTANT *Eliza NewOrlins (Kyushu & All-Stars) *Judd Sergeant (Kyushu & All-Stars) *Isabel de Souza (Costa Rica & All-Stars) *Lividmanda (Kyushu & All-Stars) *Sook Hok (El Salvador & All-Stars) *Luna Lovegood (India) BEST OVIVOR SEASON *''Ovivor: All-Stars'' *''Ovivor: India'' *''Ovivor: Vietnam'' *''Ovivor: Micronesia '' BEST EPICVIVOR CONTESTANT *Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) *Rory (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) *Cat (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) *Matt Petters (Midway Island & Fans vs. Favorites) *Benson (Midway Island) *Trish (Egypt & Heroes vs. Villains) *Larissa (Midway Island & Heroes vs. Villains) BEST EPICVIVOR SEASON *''Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites'' *''Epicvivor: Midway Island''